


In your arms I'll find the Solution

by Eshisakka



Series: Talk to me [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Patton Needs a Hug, Self Esteem Issues, emotional help, i don't know how to tag, more comfort than hurt tho, self blame, self worth issues, soft, talking through your feelings, virgil is soft and just wants pat to be alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshisakka/pseuds/Eshisakka
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to not blame yourself when you're so clearly the reason everyone is feeling upset. Virgil tries to make Patton understand anyways. (A very short vent on how emotions aren't really something you can control)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Talk to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585891
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	In your arms I'll find the Solution

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.”

He burrowed deeper into Virgil's embrace. “But it's not... I'm hurting you. I'm hurting all of you, you all have been loosing sleep over me, I know it, you shouldn't have to-"

“Shhh... Pat, it's alright. You shouldn’t feel bad about that.”

He stood still. His breath got caught in a hiccup. He weakly shook his head. “But I do. I _should_. It's _my fault_ , I'm the reason... It’s so selfish of me, I know it.”

Virgil fought back a pained whine. Instead, he chose to hug the other side closer. “You can't blame yourself for your emotions, Pat. That's not how it works. You can't control them.”

A sniffle. “...sometimes it feels like it... Like I'm intentionally making myself miserable. I don't know w-why, or how, but it just...”

Virgil sighed, letting his hand brush over Patton's curls as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “There are reasons for everything you feel and do. Valid reasons. We just have to... work to understand them. Together.” At the moment, he didn't mind how his voice cracked. “I promise you, we can make it better together.”

Patton exhaled a calm, if shaky, breath after a number of forced ones, and squeezed a little tighter. “okay.”


End file.
